Manufacturing of lens assemblies for high-resolution cameras typically require a high degree of precision in positioning components of the lens assembly to ensure that the lens will achieve proper focus. As a result, a challenge exists in achieving a fast, automated, and high-yielding assembly process for high-resolution cameras.
In a conventional manufacturing process, a lens barrel housing the camera lens is placed within a housing assembly affixed to an image sensor. Upon testing the lens barrel to position it for proper alignment, the lens barrel is affixed to the housing assembly using a “floating” assembly process whereby the lens barrel is attached to the housing using adhesive between a ridge of the lens barrel extending parallel to the image plane and an inner lip of the housing extending parallel to the image plane. The adhesive may expand and/or contract when cured, or after curing, the adhesive may expand and/or contract over time based on changes in temperature or other conditions. Because the adhesive is placed between surfaces of the lens barrel and housing that are parallel to the image plane, the expansion or contraction of the adhesive causes the lens to shift along the optical axis, thus altering the distance between the lens and the image sensor. This affects focus of the lenses and compromises performance and yield.